hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Prince of Seagulls
Prince of Seagulls is episode seven of season two of Hero: 108, and episode fifty-nine overall. Synopsis Seagull Prince and Seagull King join Big Green. While Seagull King boasts excessively, Seagull Prince annoys everyone except Lin Chung with his clumsiness. Plot First Squad is fighting the seagull army atop some high rocks overlooking the sea. The seagull army is fierce, but the members of First Squad are holding their ground. One seagull, however, is much weaker than the rest; he is shot down and nearly falls into the sea, a fate which he bemoans because he can barely swim. Lin Chung opts to save him, and the battle is ended by Seagull King, who reveals that this weak seagull is his son, Seagull Prince. The seagulls subsequently join Big Green. In Big Green, Seagull King begins to annoy everyone with his overbearing boasting, while Seagull Prince upsets others with his clumsiness. First Squad thus assumes the responsibility of training him, and force him through many exercises. Seagull Prince learns quickly, but lacks a chance to prove himself. When a report comes in of flying squirrels attacking a human village, First Squad and Seagull King set out to bring aid, with Seagull King ordering his son to remain behind. The squirrels, however, prove to be a greater threat than expected. Lin Chung hatches a plot to trap the squirrels within a hollow tree, and this is aided by the timely appearance of Seagull Prince, who, though disobeying his father, helps him to lure the squirrels into the tree. Mighty Ray and Lin Chung then seal the opening. After the battle, Seagull KIng apologizes for his boasting, and especially for underestimating his son. Trivia *When Seagull Prince is still weak, he retains a crooked beak which he got early in the episode. After he toughens up, his beak straightens. *Mystique Sonia's "special mug" getting broken by Seagull Prince was Sonia's own fault, because she lent it to him. **However, she was likely trying to be helpful by lending it to him, and didn't know he would break it. *First apperance of the flying squirrels and seagulls. Quotes *"I hope that wasn't anybody's special mug."~ Seagull Prince *"By special, do you mean having had it since you were five years old?"~ Mystique Sonia. Errors Prince of Seagulls 091.png|Mr. NoHands is visible with First Squad *When First Squad sets out for battle with the flying squirrels, Mr. NoHands is faintly visible above them in the overhead scene. Later, he is nowhere to be seen, and ApeTrully has accompanied First Squad instead. *When Seagull Prince joins the battle with the flying squirrels, his beak is crooked for a moment before it becomes straight again. *In one scene, Lin Chung is running alongside Seagull Prince. When the scene shifts, Lin Chung is suddenly standing next to Mighty Ray. Gallery Prince of Seagulls 138.png Prince of Seagulls 137.png Prince of Seagulls 136.png Prince of Seagulls 135.png Prince of Seagulls 134.png Prince of Seagulls 133.png Prince of Seagulls 132.png Prince of Seagulls 131.png Prince of Seagulls 130.png Prince of Seagulls 129.png Prince of Seagulls 128.png Prince of Seagulls 127.png Prince of Seagulls 126.png Prince of Seagulls 125.png Prince of Seagulls 124.png Prince of Seagulls 123.png Prince of Seagulls 122.png Prince of Seagulls 121.png Prince of Seagulls 120.png Prince of Seagulls 119.png Prince of Seagulls 118.png Prince of Seagulls 117.png Prince of Seagulls 116.png Prince of Seagulls 115.png Prince of Seagulls 114.png Prince of Seagulls 113.png Prince of Seagulls 112.png Prince of Seagulls 111.png Prince of Seagulls 110.png Prince of Seagulls 109.png Prince of Seagulls 108.png Prince of Seagulls 107.png Prince of Seagulls 106.png Prince of Seagulls 105.png Prince of Seagulls 104.png Prince of Seagulls 103.png Prince of Seagulls 102.png Prince of Seagulls 101.png Prince of Seagulls 100.png Prince of Seagulls 099.png Prince of Seagulls 098.png Prince of Seagulls 097.png Prince of Seagulls 096.png Prince of Seagulls 095.png Prince of Seagulls 094.png Prince of Seagulls 093.png Prince of Seagulls 092.png Prince of Seagulls 090.png Prince of Seagulls 089.png Prince of Seagulls 088.png Prince of Seagulls 087.png Prince of Seagulls 086.png Prince of Seagulls 085.png Prince of Seagulls 084.png Prince of Seagulls 083.png Prince of Seagulls 082.png Prince of Seagulls 081.png Prince of Seagulls 080.png Prince of Seagulls 079.png Prince of Seagulls 078.png Prince of Seagulls 077.png Prince of Seagulls 076.png Prince of Seagulls 075.png Prince of Seagulls 074.png Prince of Seagulls 073.png Prince of Seagulls 072.png Prince of Seagulls 071.png Prince of Seagulls 070.png Prince of Seagulls 069.png Prince of Seagulls 068.png Prince of Seagulls 067.png Prince of Seagulls 066.png Prince of Seagulls 065.png Prince of Seagulls 064.png Prince of Seagulls 063.png Prince of Seagulls 062.png Prince of Seagulls 061.png Prince of Seagulls 060.png Prince of Seagulls 059.png Prince of Seagulls 058.png Prince of Seagulls 057.png Prince of Seagulls 056.png Prince of Seagulls 055.png Prince of Seagulls 054.png Prince of Seagulls 053.png Prince of Seagulls 052.png Prince of Seagulls 051.png Prince of Seagulls 050.png Prince of Seagulls 049.png Prince of Seagulls 048.png Prince of Seagulls 047.png Prince of Seagulls 046.png Prince of Seagulls 045.png Prince of Seagulls 044.png Prince of Seagulls 043.png Prince of Seagulls 042.png Prince of Seagulls 041.png Prince of Seagulls 040.png Prince of Seagulls 039.png Prince of Seagulls 038.png Prince of Seagulls 037.png Prince of Seagulls 036.png Prince of Seagulls 035.png Prince of Seagulls 034.png Prince of Seagulls 032.png Prince of Seagulls 031.png Prince of Seagulls 029.png Prince of Seagulls 028.png Prince of Seagulls 027.png Prince of Seagulls 026.png Prince of Seagulls 025.png Prince of Seagulls 024.png Prince of Seagulls 023.png Prince of Seagulls 022.png Prince of Seagulls 021.png Prince of Seagulls 020.png Prince of Seagulls 018.png Prince of Seagulls 017.png Prince of Seagulls 016.png Prince of Seagulls 015.png Prince of Seagulls 014.png Prince of Seagulls 013.png Prince of Seagulls 012.png Prince of Seagulls 011.png Prince of Seagulls 010.png Prince of Seagulls 009.png Prince of Seagulls 008.png Prince of Seagulls 007.png Prince of Seagulls 006.png Prince of Seagulls 005.png Prince of Seagulls 004.png Prince of Seagulls 003.png Prince of Seagulls 002.png Prince of Seagulls 001.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes